galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Army Corps of Engineers
The United Stars Army Corps of Engineers also known simply as Army Corps of Engineers (USACE, also sometimes shortened to CoE)The Army Corps of Engineers was formally renamed United Stars Planetary Army Engineer Corps or simply Planetary Army Engineer Corps (PAEC) in 5000, although the older name is still used often in everything but official documents is a federal agency under the Military Council and a major Army commandIt normally accounts for between a tenth and a third of all Army personnelThe Army Corps of Engineers was one of the three units that actually grew during the Peace Hawk Debacle. It's the largest known public engineering, design, and construction management agencyThe CoE ranks in the top five overall in terms of number of engineers and other personnel.. USACE is involved in a wide range of public works throughout the Union including public recreation facilities. It also works with BoCA to provide colonists with an initial settlement and public facilities. Even in public projects it's not directly involved in, it remains available for technical support. Mission and Vision The Corps' mission is "to provide vital public engineering services in peace and war to strengthen the security of the Union, aid in colonization, energize the economy, and reduce risks from disasters". Their most visible missions include: *Planning and designing the initial public facilities of the first settlement in a new colony. *Moving and/or Terraforming planets without any existing lifeforms. *Stabilizing suns. *Planning, designing, building, and operating locks and dams. *Other civil engineering projects include flood control, beach nourishment, and dredging for waterway navigation. *Design and construction of flood protection systems through various federal mandates. *Design and construction management of military facilities for the Army, Air Force, Army Reserve and Air Force Reserve and other Defense and Federal agencies. *Environmental regulation and ecosystem restoration. The Corps' vision is "having a great engineering force of highly disciplined people working with partners through disciplined thought and action to deliver innovative and sustainable solutions to the nation's engineering challenges". Composition While the CoE has members of almost all member species among its ranks (fitting the minimum physical requirements) it is a particular favorite among Wurgus Union Citizens. 98% of all Wurgus serve their citizen duty enlisting in the Army to serve with the CoE. The famous story about the First Patriarch hearing about this particular department of the Army is still told . He supposedly said. "Your army does what? Build things, plan things move things? I will have a hard time keeping at least a few Wurgus doing other chores. Wurgus aren't Engineers for the money..but for the work. Give them an engineering task and they are as happy as can be." The exact words are of course not recorded but Wurgus enthusiasm in joining the Army Corps of Engineers is undiminished. Since the Wurgus joined the Union, there has been no problems with meeting the retention goalsThe only unit in the Union military that has less problems with retention is the Steel Gauntlets., and it has become a tradition to have a Wurgus in command of the CorpsOn the civilian side of the Wurgus society, it had become somewhat traditional for the leaders in the Wurgus society to have gone through the ranks at least to the rank of Major or Lieutenant Colonel.. It's mission is supported by the United Stars Navy "Green Fleet.'' It's current headquarters is a Gigamon Station in the New Wurgus System. History The Union Army Corps of Engineers can trace it's lineage back to the United States Army Corps of Engineers though the intermediary organization of the United Earth Army Corps of Engineers. Notes Category:Armed Forces - Union Category:Union Armed Forces - Units Category:Union Army